


刍狗（三）

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	刍狗（三）

07

...我在哪儿？

盖看不见东西，他双眼被蒙住了，手里握着一根粗硬的阴茎被迫上下撸动着...

！啊...阴穴和菊穴突然被两根性器同时插入....

不...他想大喊救命却被人抓住下巴顶入，龟头顶到喉咙深处，除了呻吟什么都喊不出来。

..盖被人紧紧搂着，被迫承受着屈辱的侵犯...

嘴里的阴茎终于喷出精液，盖以为折磨结束了，又一根陌生的阴茎顶替着插进来...这时阴穴里的性器也狠狠射精后拔出，然后又被新的一根阴茎填满...

 

不...放过我...

求求你饶了我...

 

盖睁开满是泪水的双眼，望着上下移动的天花板，一缕阳光从厚重的窗帘缝里泻进来。

原来刚刚是做梦...

嗯啊但是...啊啊啊天花板...啊啊为什么会...移动啊？

不是做梦...真的有人在操我...

看清在自己身上耸动着的是王昊后，盖气得朝他侧脸一口咬去！

 

“嘶啊...你咬我干嘛？！！！”

 

王昊早上醒来发现“小兄弟”例行做操中，他望着旁边酣睡着的盖突然起了心思...悄悄摸向盖的小穴，没想到居然是湿的，于是王昊大着胆子拉着还在睡梦中的盖做起了“晨间运动”。

王昊正干得起劲，突然被咬一口差点阳痿了！！

他摸摸脸，居然还出血了...这兔子也太凶了吧？看来还没被操够！王昊猛地一顶，盖闷哼一声。

盖：“你他妈昨晚折腾我这么久，还没来够啊？？”

 

“正好你醒了，来换个体位...”王昊抬起盖的大腿，就着相连的姿势把他翻过身，让他跪趴在身下，提起盖的腰继续凶猛的抽插起来...大床嘎吱摇动，暗示着这场性交的激烈程度。

盖捂着脸，一边承受来自后方的侵犯，一边在心里狂骂...

 

一番折腾完，已经是快中午了，王昊边伺候盖穿衣服，边问他想吃什么。

哼，老子想吃生炸乳猪！

 

手机铃声突然响起，王昊接通电话，心情愉悦的喂了声，然后脸色越来越差...他挂断电话，盖问他怎么了，“C市出事了...”

不一会，盖也接到同样的电话：C市出事，阿鹤被抓了。

 

两人迅速赶去弹壳办公室，推开门，盖瞧见几乎所有红花会核心干部都在，连丁飞都来了。弹壳盯着电脑屏幕神色凝重。

盖：“壳总…”

弹壳猛地拿起烟灰缸砸到盖头上，啪的一声烟灰缸落到地上碎成好几片...盖第一反应是，谁他妈把这个换成真水晶了？

“你没事吧，要去医院吗？”王昊看到盖额头都流血了，连忙捧着他的头查看伤势。盖摇头表示没事。房间内气压极地没人说话，谁都不敢招惹气头上的弹壳，所以王昊的行为显得特别突兀。弹壳走近了才看到周延脖子上的吻痕和王昊脸颊上的OK绷。

 

真是碍眼…

 

弹壳一巴掌扇盖脸上，见他没反应，又是一巴掌。

王昊脾气也上来了，怎么能这么作践人呢？他想冲上去干架，被旁边的小白一把拉住，示意他不要冲动。

周延舔舔被打出血的嘴角：“壳总，我又怎么惹到你了？”

弹壳抓住盖肩膀推到电脑前：“你他妈自己看！”

 

屏幕上是一段剪辑好的监控录像，内容是同一个人在这三个月前间频繁进出阿鹤办公室，而这个人是盖。

盖解释：“我是让他不要再卖粉给学生，太损阴德。”

弹壳：“旁边还有个视频，看完再说。”

 

盖点开这个视频，越看脸色越白，为什么昨天晚上他去了阿鹤办公室？昨晚他明明跟王昊…怎么可能分身去C市？？

“这…这不是我…这不可能”盖颤抖着手反复点击查看这段视频，研究一会后发现有破绽，之前他都是一个人去找阿鹤，昨天晚上“他”身边还有几个小弟陪着一起去的。

而且这个“他”虽然装扮得很像，乍一看是盖爷，但是举手投足之间根本不是他！

弹壳挥挥手，一名小弟被带上来，“把你昨天晚上你看到的再说一遍。”

 

“我…看到昨晚盖爷像往常一样进了鹤哥的办公室，没过多久条子就冲进去把鹤哥抓走了…”弹壳抓住小弟头让他看着盖，“你百分百确定昨晚看到的是他本人吗？”

“…应该…是”

“应该？”

小弟看着盖，浑身颤抖：“晚上太黑，看不太清楚…”

这事太诡异了，盖对小弟说：“你别怕，好好回忆一下，昨晚见到的那个人跟我有什么不一样，他有什么奇怪的举动吗？”

 

小弟思索一会，突然说：“盖爷…不是，是昨晚那个人说他感冒了，一直没有说话。”

盖扭头对弹壳大声说：“这个人不是我！他不敢说话是怕暴露。”弹壳一脸看傻逼的样子看着他：“我他妈当然知道是有人假扮你，”

他靠近盖，“但是为什么偏偏要假扮成你呢，你说说？”

盖语塞，我他妈怎么知道！？

 

弹壳满脸阴笑：“我来帮你说吧，”“你这三个月反复出入阿鹤地盘就是想让他们形成思维定式，认定你每隔一段时间就会去找阿鹤，再利用晚上光线不好，完美复制出一个盖爷给条子牵线，将阿鹤当场抓获，我说得对不对？”

 

盖大惊，怎么是这样？“不…不是…不对！”不对，哪哪儿都不对…“一定是有人嫁祸我！”

弹壳将盖推到在地，指着他鼻子：“你他妈就是老子的一条狗，嫁祸给你有什么意义？”

盖皱着眉头盯着弹壳：“如果真的是我，根本不会挑无足轻重的C市下手。成功毫无意义，失败万劫不复。”

弹壳冷哼一声，拔出枪指着准盖：“给条子当卧底是什么下场，不用我说了吧？”

 

众人大惊失色，七嘴八舌劝弹壳冷静。

旁边的丁飞一把握住枪头：“没这么严重，C市我们本来就计划放弃，就算被条子端了也是挠痒痒而已，为这事杀盖爷不划算。”

 

王昊也赶紧站出来：“飞总说得对，杀盖爷反而中了离间计。这事处处透着蹊跷，要仔细调查后才能下结论。”

更多人出来附和王昊。

 

弹壳上前一步捏住盖的下巴强迫他抬头看自己。

抚摸着他的嘴唇，弹壳用只能两人听见的音量说：“你真是有本事，被作践成这样都还有威信，我有时候都怀疑红花会到底是我的还是你的？”

盖张嘴想说什么，弹壳趁机把手指滑进他嘴里玩弄舌头，直到口水流得满脖子都是…

这张嘴，昨天给老万舔过吗…他眼神变暗，拉下拉链掏出性器顶入盖口腔里。

四周瞬间变得安静，盖难以置信地望着弹壳...

 

“给我口。”弹壳举起枪抵住盖太阳穴，语气漠然。

 

“唔唔…嗯嗯唔”

弹壳扣着盖的头操干他柔软湿热的小嘴，盖抱着弹壳大腿，乖巧的用舌头裹住粗大性器任由他进出。

“狗就是狗，还妄想当人？”

性器又粗涨几分，弹壳一个深顶连阴囊和阴毛都快插进盖嘴里，把精液射进他口腔深处。盖快窒息了，性器一抽出他立马无力地倒在地上，可怜地咳出大量精液。

 

王昊拳头紧握，阴冷地看着弹壳把盖抱进休息室开始另一轮折磨。

 

听到痛苦的呻吟从门内传来，丁飞解散还僵在原地的众人。王昊握着拳头双眼血红地朝

地上那把枪靠近...小白吓了一跳，感觉拉住他：“你小子不要做傻事啊！”

 

08

弹壳又一次射精后，趴在盖身上不想起来。

“昨晚，老万带套了吗…”

盖不理他。

“你让他射进去了吗…”

盖还是不理他。

“你是不是喜欢他…”

盖终于不耐烦了，每次，每次他都要这么问，要是这么在意为什么要让别的男人操他？

刘嘉裕你他妈纯粹有病！

盖伸手推弹壳，被趁机一把搂住，“这次阿鹤的事…没这么简单，肯定有内鬼，帮帮我…周延。”

 

红花会是黑道赫赫有名的帮派，主搞贩毒业务。警方多次想摧毁这个社会毒瘤，但因其背后势力盘根错节，纷繁复杂，最终也是无可奈何。

常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，黑道日子过起来始终是提心吊胆，所以最近几年弹壳致力于洗白红花会，让丁飞牵头，为了洗钱大搞投资：办酒楼开公司拍电影，怎么有效怎么来。

丁飞筹划小半年，想攀上市长侄子满治宇的关系，如果能搭上这条线，红花会洗白大业更是能大向前一步。

 

满治宇常年在国外留学，在国内的时间不多，丁飞多方打听后得知，他三天后会回国给他妈庆生。

弹壳欣喜若狂，要给满治宇搞接风宴，据说这小少爷特别风流，男女不忌，玩得也开。弹壳把主意打到盖身上。

没想到盖直截了当拒绝。

 

“你又装什么清高呢，睡过多少男人了？再多一个能咋地！”

盖把烟灰缸怒摔地上：“那是我愿意，这次我他妈不愿意！”

“怎么就不愿意了？人小伙子又帅又高大的，来来我给你看照片。”

盖推开弹壳凑上来的手机：“刘嘉裕！你硬要逼我，信不信我真的拽着你们这些年贩毒洗钱的证据找警察投案自首？”

弹壳立刻认怂：“…行吧，不逼你。”

 

说是这么说，弹壳还是不死心。

他先骗王昊说参加帮内庆祝会，然后让王昊把盖骗来。

 

盖收到王昊的电话还很诧异，什么庆祝会，他怎么不知道。推开ktv的门看到满治宇才恍然大悟。他看王昊缩在角落一脸懵逼，算了，这小子搞不清情况也不是他的错。

 

弹壳看到他真的来了，心里又酸又火，我叫你就不来，王昊叫你就来，他妈的，还说你不喜欢他？弹壳赶紧放下酒杯，把盖拉过来介绍。

满治宇眉头一皱，这人也太丑了吧，他有点生气。

来都来了，盖也不好当场翻脸，他倒要看弹壳耍什么花腔，“不好意思，路上有点堵迟到了。”盖端起酒自罚三杯。

看他这么识时务，弹壳心情好了点，让盖找地方坐，然后凑到满治宇跟前：“觉得怎么样？”

满治宇气笑了：“你把我当瞎子吗？这么丑的人好意思带到我面前，还问我怎么样？”

弹壳顿住，难道他跟老盖相处太久有滤镜了？觉得老盖长得还可以啊，小嘴嘟嘟小脑袋圆圆多可爱啊…

 

满治宇玩会儿觉得没意思，不耐烦想走。

弹壳连忙拉住他，悄声说：“…老盖可是天然双性人，你真不想试试吗？”满治宇大吃一惊，男人女人他都玩得多，人妖也玩过，但确实没有搞过双性人…难得的新奇感让他跃跃欲试。

弹壳寻思有戏，把旁边喝酒的盖抓过来，“反正你都来了，给我搞定满治宇，红花会是死是活就看你的了，”然后一脸谄媚对满治宇说，“这是老盖，我得力助手，红花会有今天他功不可没！”

 

满治宇一脸玩味：“盖爷。”

“只有盖没有爷！叫我盖就行，哈哈，”盖端起一杯酒，“这杯我敬您，红花会今后可要仰仗满少爷了。”

满治宇接过酒二话不说干了，然后盯着朝盖舔弄唇角。

怎么突然色眯眯的，盖被盯得头皮发麻。弹壳见机把盖推到满治宇身边：“你们二位坐下慢慢聊~”

 

两人坐下后，满治宇紧贴盖准备搂他的腰：“盖爷真名叫什么？”盖起身倒酒不动声色挣开怀抱：“你喝了这杯，我就告诉你。”

满治宇看着这500ml的满满一大杯酒，哈哈大笑：“这么急着灌醉我，”他猛地摸到盖两腿之间，“你在怕什么？”盖惊呼一声挡开他的手，几乎是跳到一边。

四周立刻停止喧闹，所有目光都注视着他俩，满治宇脸色瞬间不好。

 

弹壳：“怎么了这是，刚不还挺好的吗？”

盖在欢场也算是老油条，立刻找到台阶：“没事，酒不小心洒身上了，”他拿起刚才那杯酒一饮而尽，“这杯酒算我的，给满少赔罪。”

满治宇突然心生一计：“盖爷这么豪爽，不如我们来玩个游戏…”

 

满治宇提出跟盖拼酒，盖求之不得，本来就计划把他灌醉敷衍过去，现在自己送上门岂不是更好。

桌子上二十杯啤酒排列整齐，满治宇端起第一杯喝完后，盖拿起第二杯准备喝，却被他抢过去继续喝，接着第三杯、第四杯…

 

盖疑惑不解，拼酒不是一人一杯谁先倒算谁输吗？他一直喝是什么意思，国外新玩法？

满治宇喝完十杯，打了个酒隔：“我不难为盖爷，我喝十杯换盖爷一杯，这个生意划算吧？”

嗯？还有这么好的事？

 

满治宇响指一打就有人握着瓶酒过来，纯透明的玻璃瓶上没有任何标签文字，而酒是褐红色的…洋酒…而且很有可能是自己兑的…

盖有点打退堂鼓，怪不得这小子要先喝十杯，给我把退路堵死了根本没理由拒绝…

兑的洋酒不就是失身酒吗，还以为捡了个便宜，结果螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，早知道直接跟他睡不就得了，还能掌握点主动权…

 

盖心思百转，目光寻找到角落里一脸担忧望着他的王昊…盖暗骂傻逼大猪头。

 

然后一口闷完这杯洋酒。

嗯，好像没有想象中烈…

满治宇继续把剩下十杯啤酒喝完，盖只好又喝了一杯…虽然有点晕，还好意识还在的…

 

满治宇连忙把盖抱回沙发里，握住他肩膀：“刚刚的问题，盖爷还没回答呢，你的真名是什么呀？”

“真名…是周延…”

“周延…哪个延呀？”

“延…”盖突然双眼发花，顿时天旋地转四肢无力往旁边倒，满治宇知道酒起效了，赶紧

顺势把他搂到怀里...这酒是我俄罗斯同学送的，外号“一杯倒”，你喝了两杯，就算是酒仙也要被乖乖放倒，满治宇兴奋地一手抱紧盖，一手伸到他双腿间抚摸…

 

发现阴茎下果然有可疑的凹陷，盖手搭在他手臂上想推开也根本没有力气，任由满治宇粗暴揉捏下体…突然手指用力一顶，“啊…！”盖发出羞耻的呻吟。满治宇情不自禁舔了下盖的耳垂：“延延，今晚我们玩点更好玩的游戏好不好啊…”

 

盖醉了，弹壳叫人把他送到隔壁酒店休息。

没过一会满治宇借口上厕所离开，他一出门就收到弹壳短信，是房间号。

哼，这小子还挺会办事…

满治宇心痒难耐朝酒店走，没注意后面有人跟踪他。

 

09

用房卡刷门进去后，满治宇一眼看到躺床上动弹不得的周延，他惊喜欲狂。

 

大长腿三两步就跨到床上，盖虽然意识清醒但是全身软弱无力，连话都说不出来，只能眼睁睁看着满治宇脱掉他的裤子和内裤，两滴泪从眼角滑落…

 

满治宇分开盖的双腿，观察着耸拉的阴茎和粉嫩的阴穴，中指轻柔地插进阴穴里，紧致火热的触感让他血脉喷张，性欲高涨。

 

他迅速脱光自己，露出拥有八块腹肌的完美男性身材，比一般男人还粗大的性器此时兴奋地仰着头。他一颗一颗解盖的衣扣，满治宇喜欢在玩迷奸的时候慢慢来，享受蟒蛇吞食猎物时缓慢却势在必得的快感。

 

“你哭什么…跟我上床很舒服的。”他趴下身舔去盖的眼泪，解完最后颗扣子扒开衣服，欣赏盖的裸体。

 

盖身材纤细没啥肌肉，却有女人一样的小肚子，满治宇轻轻摸上去，全手都是柔软的脂肪，这里面有子宫吗，你难道可以怀孕生子？

多么美妙的身体，可惜配上一张丑脸，不然真真是配得上奇货可居四个字。

满治宇把自己的性器和盖的阴茎握到一起撸动，另一只手扩张阴穴。

双重刺激下，盖很快就湿得一塌糊涂，满治宇将盖射出的精液涂到自己性器上，正准备插入，门铃响了。

 

他不想理会，门外又传来焦急的声音：“我是红花会的人，壳总有急事相告！”

“真的特别急！！”

…

你最好是十万火急，不然的话…哼

 

满治宇低头亲亲盖的阴穴，“先等等我，马上就来喂饱你。”然后披着酒店的睡袍满肚子怒火去开门。

 

猫眼里看确实是红花会的人，满治宇打开门：“什么事啊？”

王昊闪身进门，一个手刀劈昏他。

 

然后走到床边抱起盖给他穿衣服，看着盖红肿的双眼和满脸泪痕，王昊自责又心疼：“对不起，我来晚了…”

 

 

迷奸风波虽然过去，满治宇这个橄榄枝也彻底失去了。红花会这几天气氛压抑，弹壳随时在发怒和暴怒两种状态切换。

王昊自从接手贝贝的工作后，业务量不仅没落还大幅上涨，弹壳没有正当理由惩罚他，就迁怒其他犯错的兄弟，搞得大家日子都不好过。

 

一人做事一人当，王昊正准备去负荆请罪，弹壳却先一步通知他来办公室。

王昊并没有见到想象中雷霆震怒的壳总。

弹壳看他来了，似笑非笑地招呼他来电脑旁。

 

瞧见屏幕上播放的视频，王昊第一反应是，我靠？壳总叫我来看毛片是几个意思？

等看清毛片主角之后，王昊倒吸一口凉气…

 

这是周延…

周延被轮奸…

不对…不是轮奸，是自愿的…

 

王昊看着盖主动舔弄男人的性器、主动扭动腰肢沉迷性爱的表情，脸色刷白…

 

你怎么能…

…不…你一定不是自愿的！

 

“英雄救美，也要看这个美愿不愿意要你救呢…老盖我了解得很…纯粹就是个婊子…”

王昊双拳紧握，指甲陷进肉里，咬着牙：“别说了…”

“这逼就是缺不得男人…”

 

‘你今天早上刚跟小白上完床，晚上又来勾引我，你就这么缺男人操吗？’

 

王昊一拳猛地打到桌上：“我叫你他妈别说了！！”

不是这样的…一定有其他原因…

我要去问他…

 

弹壳从来没见过这么横眉怒目的王昊，被吓懵了，直到王昊离开才回过神来。

 

视频是一周前拍的。

确实是盖自愿的，他不能让王昊爱上他，他要亲手把这个尚在摇篮里的爱意扼杀掉。

弹壳见过盖被轮奸侮辱时痛苦的神情和绝望的呻吟，但这次不同，他居然在笑…

真是个疯子…

等最后一个男人将精液射到盖身上后，弹壳才关掉摄像机走到盖身边，他蹲下身：“用得着这样吗，还老说我作贱你？…你作贱起自己来更狠啊…”

 

盖闭上眼睛不回话。

 

弹壳看他满身精液，突然灵光一闪：“你让我帮你摆脱老万，没问题，但是你得答应我一件事。”

“什么事…”

弹壳指着盖沾满精液的胸口：“我要在这里做个标记。”

 

“请问想文什么图案？”

盖已经清洗干净身体，弹壳轻抚他的胸口：“莲花，盛开的莲花，文这里。”

弹壳脑海里又闪现盖全身沾满精液的样子，无数男人肮脏的精液浇灌出世间最圣洁的莲花，如此匪夷所思又如此浑然天成。

盖怕痛，文的时候一直呻吟喘息，弹壳被他撩得起反应：“他只能躺着吗，坐着行不行？”

文身师和盖都诧异的看向他。

“我就是想抱着他…”

因为这个客人出手太阔绰，文身师略微思索后点了点头。

 

盖上半身赤裸下半身围了一次性的罩兜，弹壳让他背对自己坐大腿上，他一手搂着盖的腰，另一只手竟然偷偷伸进罩兜里抚摸盖下体。

盖惊了，他偏过头瞪着弹壳，你疯啦？？

文身师：“请尽量不要动，不然图会文歪。”

弹壳舔一口盖的耳垂：“听到没，别动…”手指拉开内裤边直接插入阴穴，盖咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声…

这个地方已经被多个男人操开了，三根手指能轻松进出，弹壳抽出手握着涨痛的性器缓慢顶入…

“啊哈…！”盖泄出一句呻吟。

文身师：“…对不起！是弄痛你了吗？”

盖摇摇头不敢说话，弹壳抱着他的腰缓慢抽插，他怕一说话全是呻吟…

 

文身师专注手里的工作，客人当着他的面做爱他居然都毫无察觉。

不过感觉到客人在起伏乱动，他还是有点生气，现在的有钱人真是不爱尊重人。

盖虽然咬着嘴，呻吟还是从喉咙里泄出，文身师听得神不守舍。

这声音好像在叫床啊…他在心里默默吐槽。

 

终于文完了，文身师满意的看着他的作品，按照惯例这个时候要拍照留底，他拿起手机对着盖，往常都是拍客人的局部特写就行，但是他看着盖痛苦中带着微妙情欲的眼神，鬼使神差调小焦距把盖的脸也拍进去了。

 

弹壳示意他可以离开了，等人走后，盖终于忍不住大声叫出来，“啊啊啊…啊哈哈…”弹壳也握着他的腰猛力冲撞。

“…舒服吗？”“我操得你爽不爽？”

“啊啊…舒服啊哈啊…再…再快点啊啊”

 

因为忘记收图纸，去而复返的文身师透过门缝震惊地看着这幕…

原来…他俩刚刚一直在我眼前…

他满脸通红地逃开…

只是盖双眼迷离的模往，被情欲染红的莲花文身和动人的呻吟，久久萦绕在他脑海…以至于很长一段时间里，每个寂寞的夜晚，他都会从枕头下拿出这位陌生客人的照片偷偷自慰，然后把精液喷洒到他胸口莲花上…

 


End file.
